Spatial light modulators are devices that may be used in optical communication and/or video display systems. In some applications, spatial light modulators may generate an image by controlling a plurality of individual elements that manipulate light to form the pixels of the image. One example of spatial light modulator is a Digital Light Projection (DLP®) chip made by Texas Instruments Inc. A DLP® chip typically includes an array of micromirrors and is often referred to as a digital micromirror device (“DMD”).